<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thinking about You by ZDcookie_996</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221003">Thinking about You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996'>ZDcookie_996</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Falling for your Teammate is not a Good Thing [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Carlos spends the night with Lando, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, M/M, Pre-season 2020, christmas 2019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:00:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos and Lando spend more time together over the winter break.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Lando Norris/George Russell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Falling for your Teammate is not a Good Thing [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thinking about You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! I'm sorry this took so long but here is another update! This is set post Abu Dhabi and into January. This is the penultimate one so the series is drawing to a close... A few things to note. I'm not entirely sure if all the dates are correct such as when George went to Lanzarote or when Carlos came back to the UK after he had been to Spain. I have also have no how long anyone was away for so we'll just have to work with it and likewise I have no idea what Lando or George did for Christmas so the joys of fiction means you can make it up! Also I cringe writing certain scenes although you'll probably guess which ones! Hope you guys enjoy and hopefully it won't be too long before I update again!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lando’s idea of trying to balance his time between George and Carlos was something he came up with after he read through George’s messages. The young Williams driver would be going to Lanzarote for pre-season training in January which Lando was aware of but the young Brit wanted to spend some time with his boyfriend before then. That was something that Lando understood, of course he did, but then he wondered how much time he would be spending with him. As much as he obviously enjoyed spending time with George, he couldn’t stop thinking about Carlos. He couldn’t talk to anyone about it. Who would he talk to? It took a few hours before he actually replied back to George’s messages who had come back to the UK not that long ago after he had been spending extra time in Abu Dhabi. His dad called him the next morning, considering that Lando had been at the Autosport Awards the previous night and was still somewhat tired. </p><p>“Dad, I thought we had already organised this? We’re spending the morning with just our family then we’re going to visit George and his family in the afternoon.”</p><p>Apparently his dad was still changing plans for Christmas day. On that night they had met with George’s parents in Abu Dhabi, they agreed that it would be nice to spend time with just their own families before meeting up but Adam was one for changing the plans, wondering if Lando wanted to spend more time with George. Whilst it was a nice idea, Lando did want to spend time with his family and on his own although in the back of his mind he would be in touch with Carlos who would be spending part of the winter break in Spain.</p><p>“I really think we should talk about this nearer the time, we have the time to plan it but not when I’m tired.” Lando interrupted his dad’s ramblings.</p><p>It wasn’t entirely a lie but he just couldn’t deal with his dad constantly changing plans. He still had to book his flights to Dubai for when he was planning to go for New Year but there was so much on his mind right now. His dad eventually ended the call for which Lando was grateful for because whilst he could talk about George’s parents all day, he couldn’t deal with his dad repeatedly talking about them every time they were on the phone to one another. </p><p>Later on that night, Lando received a text message from Carlos apologising again for his behaviour when Lando had said he couldn’t stay with the Spaniard for longer, given that he had spent a couple of nights with his teammate due to the events McLaren had been holding. One text turned into back to back texts and Lando found himself agreeing to meet Carlos before he left for Spain or in other words, Carlos would come and visit Lando. </p><p>The young Brit had been enjoying spending time in London with George without having to worry about the pressures of racing although his boyfriend could sense that his mind was elsewhere.</p><p>“Are you alright?” George had asked on more than one occasion.</p><p>Lando would just smile and reply with a smile ‘yes’ or ‘you worry too much, George’. He had a feeling that the brunette was making up for lost time when he had been with Aleix and wanted to catch up with Lando. He didn’t mind but he was trying to get Carlos out of his mind. </p><p>The Spaniard ended up arriving at Lando’s house a couple of days later and although Lando knew to be expecting a visit, Carlos hadn’t actually specified when he would be visiting. He was shocked when he heard a knock on the door and surprised when he found his teammate standing on the doorstep in about 5 layers of clothing which was a slight exaggeration but Lando hadn’t stepped outside the house and couldn’t really feel how cold it was outside. Carlos smiled at him.</p><p>“Hello.” </p><p>“Hi.” Stuttered Lando.</p><p>Carlos chuckled.</p><p>“Let me in, it’s freezing.”</p><p>Lando took a step backwards to let the Spaniard in and the door closed. Carlos sighed before stepping into Lando’s personal space. He wrapped an arm around Lando’s waist before pulling him closer. The young Brit blushed at the close proximity and smiled gently. Carlos leaned in and bumped his nose against Lando’s then closed the gap to kiss him. It was a soft kiss and Carlos smiled into it as he felt Lando grip the bottom of his jumper. He pulled away from Lando to rest their foreheads together. </p><p>“How about we move this to the living room?” He murmured.</p><p>Lando nodded gently and the pair moved away as they headed to the living room. It was somewhat clear that Lando hadn’t anticipated Carlos’ visit as the curtains were still half shut and the living room wasn’t exactly tidy. They sat down beside one another very closely with Carlos resting his arm on the back of the sofa.</p><p>“How have you been?” Asked Carlos.</p><p>“Good.” Replied Lando.</p><p>Carlos smiled.</p><p>“I missed you.” </p><p>Lando laughed.</p><p>“You saw me a few days ago.” He responded.</p><p>Carlos reached over to take Lando’s hand in his.</p><p>“I still missed you.” He whispered.</p><p>Lando swallowed thickly.</p><p>“I missed you too.” He replied honestly.</p><p>Carlos took in a deep breath.</p><p>“I don’t know what I’ll do when I go back to Spain.” He said.</p><p>Lando rubbed his thumb over Carlos’ hand.</p><p>“You’ll have your family there.” He pointed out.</p><p>Carlos shrugged.</p><p>“I won’t miss you when you’re away.” Teased Lando.</p><p>Carlos looked over and he could see Lando trying to hold back the smirk. He laughed and a smug look settled on his face.</p><p>“Why you little.”</p><p>He wrapped his arms around his teammate and began to tickle the younger man. Lando erupted into a fit of giggles and it wasn’t long before Lando found himself on top of the Spaniard, taking up the full length of the sofa. The laughter died down as they tried to catch their breaths. Lando had held Carlos’ arms away from his body but he let them go as they calmed down and he let those warm arms wrap around his back. Carlos raised a hand and cupped the back of Lando’s neck, drawing him closer. Before their lips could touch, Lando looked into Carlos’ eyes.</p><p>“For the record, I will miss you when you go home.”</p><p>Carlos smiled and closed the gap once more. They exchanged long and slow kisses, just happy to be back in one another’s company. Carlos’ hands began to run over the skin on Lando’s back, tugging at the hem of his top and in turn it wasn’t long before Carlos had taken off his t-shirt and jumper too. Hands wandered over soft skin as the kisses deepened. Carlos pulled away to kiss along Lando’s neck with the young Brit muttering the Spaniard’s name under his breath. He rocked against Lando and moans filled the room. Their little bubble was eventually shattered by a sharp knock at the door. Lando and Carlos stared at each other with wide eyes. Their hearts were beating so fast they couldn’t think straight. They both scrambled to put their t-shirts back on. Lando went to the door and slowly opened it and found George outside. The brunette smiled at him and pulled him into a hug. Lando didn’t know whether to celebrate or be angry at the situation he was in as George had come so close to finding his boyfriend on top of Carlos. Lando forgot about his teammate who he had abandoned in the living room when George pulled him in for a kiss once their hug had ended. When the kiss had finished, Lando grabbed George’s hand and pulled him in the direction of the living room. That’s when he remembered Carlos and the Spaniard tried to look casual and innocent when he locked eyes on George.</p><p>“Hey George.” He said happily.</p><p>The brunette smiled.</p><p>“What brings you here?” He asked curiously.</p><p>Carlos didn’t dare look at Lando.</p><p>“Just catching up with Lando before I go to Spain.” </p><p>“That’s cool.” Replied George.</p><p>He sat down on the sofa away from Carlos and looked up at his boyfriend who was still standing beside him.</p><p>“Your dad called my dad about Christmas so I figured it would be easier if I came to chat to you about the plans before we get in touch with our parents about what we want to do.”</p><p>Lando instantly felt awkward talking about Christmas in front of Carlos but George was right, they needed to settle the plans before his dad could change them again. </p><p>“I’ll take it as my cue to leave.” Carlos said as he stood up.</p><p>George felt guilty.</p><p>“Sorry, Carlos.” He said softly.</p><p>Carlos shook his head.</p><p>“It’s fine, don’t worry. I’ll let you and Lando talk, we’ve been able to catch up as well so it’s fine.” He soothed.</p><p>Lando looked at Carlos.</p><p>“I’ll show you out.” He said quietly.</p><p>Carlos followed Lando to the front door with George shouting to have a safe flight. The pair ended up standing in the corridor not knowing what to say as George wasn’t that far away.</p><p>“I’ll see you when I come back from Spain, we can arrange to meet up. We can still keep in touch though.” Said Carlos.</p><p>Lando nodded.</p><p>Carlos moved to place a hand on Lando’s arm but the younger man jerked back and tilted his head in the direction of the room that George was currently occupying. Carlos nodded in understanding before opening the door and he looked back at Lando.</p><p>“Have a great Christmas.”</p><p>“You too and have a safe flight.” Replied Lando.</p><p>The door shut and Lando knew it would be the last time he would see Carlos for a while. He headed in the direction of the living room to make arrangements with George.</p><p>Christmas day ended up being less chaotic than Lando had thought given how his dad was constantly changing plans. He had a nice family meal before they headed to George’s house in the afternoon. It wasn’t the first time that Lando had met George’s family but it was the first time that he would be spending more time with the likes of George’s siblings and niece and nephew. His brother went to spend time with his girlfriend, who had been slightly jealous of the fact that his dad had wanted to spend time with Lando’s boyfriend and his family when his girlfriend’s family had invited them over too. That had been why the plans were constantly changing. Adam wanted to play happy families with everyone so he was trying to stick to a schedule. As much as it was nice to spend time with George as it was their first Christmas as a couple, he couldn’t help but think about Carlos, more so when he was on his own or later on in the evening when he went to spend time with his brother’s girlfriend and her family. Neither George nor Lando had bought expensive gifts or spoiled each other, only buying things that they liked or gifts they would treasure. George had given Lando a photo album that had pictures of the two of them as well as Lando and his family plus racing photos. Lando loved it and he was glad that George had been able to watch his reaction although it was embarrassing when his mum interrupted their little moment when they had been opening gifts just the two of them.</p><p>George and Lando had tried to spend time with one another in the lead up to Lando going away to Dubai but George was in the middle of moving into his own apartment with his friend Struan so Lando had spent more of his time packing.</p><p>When Lando did go to Dubai, he tried to message George and Carlos as well but it was difficult to keep up with the time difference. He ended up celebrating New Year in Dubai whilst George was in London with Struan. He tried not to be too jealous about it. Next on the agenda was Nevada but that was mainly for work and not just a fun excuse to go to Las Vegas. </p><p>Once Lando was back in the UK, he went straight into training ahead of the 2020 season. He was somewhat annoyed that George was busy spending time with friends and going karting whilst he was either stuck in the gym or out cycling. He was just glad when he was able to go karting although George hadn’t been available when he had asked because he was waiting on furniture getting delivered to his house and Struan wasn’t in so Lando went with Jon and his manager. </p><p>When Lando had returned, it was then that Carlos had started messaging asking when he could visit Lando or when they could next stay with one another. Lando had suggested that Carlos could come and stay for a couple of days when George was in Lanzarote. He hadn’t told George that he had invited Carlos to stay, he had no idea if it would imply anything but if George found out, it wasn’t going to come from him. Lando didn’t really get the chance to see much of George before he went away. He messaged him the day he was leaving to wish him a safe flight and a few hours later, Carlos himself messaged Lando to say he was flying back to the UK. They had agreed that Carlos could stay over the weekend when George would still be away, arriving on the Friday and leaving on the Sunday. </p><p>Lando was fidgeting the entire day as he waited for Carlos to show up. He had spent the morning training and had gone out for a cycle in the afternoon but by the evening, he just wanted the company. He and George had never talked about moving in together, they saw each other at races and Lando hadn’t originally wanted to be the one to bring it up because he didn’t want to appear clingy. When there was a knock at the door, Lando tried not to get too excited as he made his way towards the front of the house and was glad when he found Carlos standing on the doorstep. The pair smiled at each other before Lando opened the door wider to let Carlos in. The Spaniard stepped into the house and dropped his bag down at his feet before he quickly wrapped his arms around Lando. His young teammate snuggled into his arms.</p><p>“Finally here.” Murmured Carlos.</p><p>“Yeah.” Whispered Lando.</p><p>Carlos tightened his arms around Lando as he dipped in to kiss the younger driver. He backed Lando into the wall as the kiss deepened, the Spaniard sucking on Lando’s bottom lip before swiping his tongue over it seeking entry. When they ran out of breath, Carlos pulled away slightly and nibbled on Lando’s ear.</p><p>“I think we should take this upstairs.” He murmured.</p><p>Lando nodded his head frantically before he let Carlos drag him up the stairs. </p><p>It wasn’t long before they were in Lando’s room, on Lando’s bed with clothes dumped around the room. </p><p>Carlos collapsed on top of Lando as he tried to regain his breath. His young teammate looked up at him, suddenly sleepy and Carlos chuckled at him as he pulled out of Lando, giving the young driver a sympathetic look as he winced at the movement. He went to Lando’s bathroom and grabbed some tissues to clean himself up before binning them and then grabbing some more before returning to Lando’s room so he could clean him up. When Carlos eventually climbed into the bed, Lando cuddled into his side and the Spaniard found himself smiling as the pair drifted off to sleep. </p><p>When Carlos woke up the next morning, he had forgotten that he wasn’t alone as Lando shifted in his sleep beside him. This felt like a dream. He couldn’t believe this was happening again. It made him want to wake up every morning with Lando in his arms but he knew that wasn’t possible. Lando shifted again as Carlos started to run a hand over his back and this time his eyes opened as he smiled groggily at his teammate. Carlos smiled and lifted a hand to bop Lando’s nose. They lay in bed for a while, cuddled up until Lando grew hungry.</p><p>“Come on, I’m starving.” He insisted on getting out of bed.</p><p>Carlos watched as Lando threw on a random t-shirt and some joggers and it wasn’t until Lando lifted an eyebrow that he reluctantly moved and wandered around the room, picking up his clothes that had been thrown around the previous night and put them on. They went to the kitchen and Carlos wrapped his arms around Lando and cuddled into his back as he watched him prepare them breakfast. He was slightly annoyed when Lando suggested going for a bike ride later on but he knew that they couldn’t be seen to slack off on training so he agreed. Once breakfast was over, they went out on the bike for a few hours before returning home for a quick shower separately and then lunch. As they cuddled up on the sofa to have a movie marathon, covered with a blanket, Lando knew that he needed a day like this where he could just relax. George was the type of person that liked to be doing something and whilst Lando was the same, the cold weather made it more likely that he would sit and stream rather than train but because Carlos was here, it was somewhat easier to go out with him. He found himself staring at the driver, wondering when his feelings for him had changed so much that he didn’t want to part from him. He tried not to think that this time tomorrow, the Spaniard would probably be back at his own home. Reaching out a hand, he stroked along Carlos’ jaw, gaining his attention. When he locked his eyes with him, he leaned up and pulled him in for a soft kiss. It lasted only a second or so but it was warm and Lando knew that he was going to miss it when Carlos left. The Spaniard smiled softly down at his teammate before pulling him to rest against his chest as they went back to watching their movie. </p><p>Later on in the evening, Carlos found himself back in bed with Lando. The spare room had never been discussed and given that it wasn’t the first time they had shared a bed, Carlos had immediately followed Lando up to his room when they decided to call it a night. Lando lay flat on his back as Carlos cuddled up beside him and wrapped an arm around him. </p><p>“What are you thinking about?” Asked Carlos curiously as he thought that there was something on Lando’s mind.</p><p>His teammate sighed.</p><p>“I just wish you could stay longer.” Lando admitted.</p><p>He had no idea if it was because he was a little lonely just living on his own or maybe it was because he didn’t often spend his nights with George and therefore had no one to share a bed with. He did feel slightly better about being honest with Carlos but it didn’t mean that the feeling would go away so quickly.</p><p>“I would if I could. You know you’re always welcome at my home.” Carlos murmured.</p><p>Lando nodded and sighed gently. Carlos leaned in and kissed Lando’s cheek. The younger man turned to look at him and Carlos leaned back in to kiss him. They continued to kiss as Carlos ran a hand up and down Lando’s side. Their kisses grew longer and before long, Carlos had rolled on top of Lando as he rolled his hips against Lando and felt him grow hard underneath him. </p><p>“Carlos.” Moaned Lando.</p><p>The Spaniard took a hold of Lando’s joggers and boxers and pulled them down in one go as he wrapped his hand around Lando’s cock. The young man moaned and arched his back into the touch. Carlos leaned down to kiss him again as he ran his thumb across the head of Lando’s cock which made Lando moan louder. He pulled back from the kiss as Lando frantically tried to pull down his own trousers and boxers and closed his eyes as he felt a hand on him. They both stroked each other until Carlos felt him getting closer to release so he wrapped his hand around both his and Lando’s cocks. </p><p>“Carlos, I’m close.” Whimpered Lando.</p><p>His teammate picked up the pace and they came, Lando first and then Carlos. The Spaniard did a repeat of the night before as he went to grab tissues then went to clean Lando before getting back into bed. This time, he cuddled into Lando’s back as the young Brit was lying on his side although he wiggled after a moment to take off his t-shirt.</p><p>“Too hot.” He mumbled.</p><p>Carlos just laughed before settling down once Lando had taken off his t-shirt as they both drifted off to sleep.</p><p>The next morning, Carlos found the bed empty but could hear noises coming from downstairs so he went to get washed then came back into the room to get dressed. He found Lando in the kitchen preparing breakfast. He didn’t want to scare the young Brit so he waited until Lando had turned around before he made his presence known. They both sat at the table in silence, both knowing that Carlos would be leaving soon and yet neither of them wanted to part ways. It wasn’t long before they were back on the sofa trying to enjoy each other’s company before Carlos had to leave. The moment was decided for him when he received a text from his cousin stating that they had a meeting so Carlos knew he had to leave. He sighed and looked over at Lando before he got up and grabbed Lando’s hand, pulling him up to. He grabbed his bag which he had placed in the hallway earlier and flung it over his shoulder. Lando was standing with his arms crossed, unsure of what to do. Carlos pulled him in for a hug and then pressed a kiss against Lando’s cheek.</p><p>“We’ll keep in touch and I’ll see you soon.” He insisted.</p><p>Lando just nodded and watched as Carlos opened the door and headed out. He closed the door once his teammate was out of sight and sighed as it was back to being on his own for now.</p><p>He had been looking forward to George’s return until he got a phone call from his boyfriend to say that he would be going to Italy to do some karting with Alex. He had tried not to sound too bitter on the phone when George had told him. Part of him wanted to be there and part of him just wanted to be with George. It wasn’t until he ended the call that he began to feel more lonely than he had after Carlos had left. </p><p>When George did return to the UK, Lando had pleaded with him the night before that he should visit as he had missed him. Thankfully, the brunette had agreed because he had missed his boyfriend although he wasn’t entirely aware that when he did turn up at Lando’s that he would be in the same position as Carlos had been a couple of days prior as he was cuddled up on the sofa with his arms around Lando.</p><p>Lando woke up the next morning and gazed down at George sleeping beside him. It was the first time in a while that they had spent the night together and whilst Lando had missed it, there was a part of him that wanted it to be Carlos who was sleeping next to him. His mind was a mess. He was thinking about Carlos and yet he would also think about George. As he continued to gaze down at his boyfriend, his mind started to go into overdrive as he wondered if he was with the right guy and how long this was going to last because he didn’t know if this could continue.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>